1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of an implement for disposing of dung of a pet animal such as a dog or the like, and more particularly to a dung disposing implement which is adapted to be pointed to a rump of a pet animal by a user, when the pet animal acts as if it had a call of nature, to receive dung excreted from it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of dung disposing implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,186 to Mashayuki Yoshioka, or the inventor of the present invention. The dung disposing implement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,186 comprises tubular means consisting of an elongated tubular body which has first and second ends and a pair of pins removably fitted through upper and lower walls of the first end to project in a longitudinal bore of the tubular body; storage means mounted on the tubular body of the tubular means and for carrying vertically stacked cartridges therein; a movable plate movably supported with respect to the storage means and for moving the cartridges within the storage means one by one in the longitudinal bore of the tubular body; and a pushing rod movably inserted at one end thereof from the second end of the tubular body in the longitudinal bore and for pushing a cartridge having been located in the longitudinal bore of the tubular body by the movable plate towards the first end of the tubular body along the longitudinal bore of the tubular body. Each of the cartridges includes a pair of casing members each having a substantially U-shape in vertical section and being pivotally connected at one end thereof to each other in a manner to be faced at an opened side thereof to each other; a vinyl sack having an opening for receiving dung of a pet animal therein and having a resilient wire provided along a margin of the opening of the vinyl sack, the vinyl sack being supported through the resilient wire between the faced sides of the casing members in a manner to be folded up; and two tape pieces applied across onto upper and lower surfaces of the casing members to cause the casing members to be closed toward each other against an elastic force of the resilient wire in a manner to permit a space to be left between the casing members, the space being enough to receive tip ends of the pins of the tubular body therein when the cartridge is moved to the first end of the tubular body by means of the pushing rod.
With the conventional dung disposing implement constructed as described above, forward and backward movements of the pushing rod relative to the tubular means are manually carried out. This highly complicates the work of disposing of dung of a pet animal.